Family
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: When I see him, I feel like I see myself in the past...   Gokudera Hayato, Chap. 4
1. Chapter 1

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Family**

—_—I will be protect you, because you're my beloved children—_

PrimoxDecimo (Parental), GioxCozaltz, EnzoxAlaxSpade, UgetsuG, All27, 8059, D1869

Family/Adventure

Warning: OOC, shounen ai, maybe typo

—

**The Mission | 1**

—

Semuanya tampak gelap dan juga lembab—tempat itu tampak tidak terawat, dengan beberapa air yang merembes dari celah dinding yang sudah retak itu. Seakan tidak ada kehidupan disana, hanya ada penjara dan juga suara-suara tikus yang berdecit.

"UWAAA!"

Suara teriakan itu tampak terdengar di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Di antara lorong gelap yang ada di ruangan itu. Tampak di beberapa sel yang ada di sekitarnya, anak-anak yang baru berusia di bawah umur tampak ketakutan dan mencoba bersembunyi. Suara ledakan membuat pintu yang merupakan asal suara dari ledakan itu hancur dan beberapa orang terlempar keluar dari sana.

"Cepat berikan obat penenang untuknya!"

"Tidak bisa—dia tidak bisa dihentikan!"

"Tch—lukai dia, tetapi jangan sampai terbunuh," salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai kemeja putih dan juga jas putih, "ia adalah eksperimen terbaik—jangan sampai ia tewas!"

Asap mengepul dari tempat itu, memunculkan seorang anak yang bergerak cepat dan membunuh semua orang disana. Tidak sampai asap menghilang, semua orang yang ada di sana sudah tewas mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka tusuk dan juga tangan ataupun paling tidak salah satu organ tubuhnya terpotong.

"Si—sial..."

—

**The Mission**

—

Beberapa orang—tepatnya 7 orang tampak berlari dan memasuki tempat gelap itu. Melawan beberapa orang yang menghalangi mereka dan masuk ke tempat yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Giotto, kita harus segera menemukan anak-anak itu—" pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto yang ada di pipi kirinya menatap pemuda yang berada di sampingnya—yang berambut kuning dengan sebuah api berwarna kuning di dahinya, "—kalau memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Cozaltz itu benar, mereka bisa terbunuh semua..."

"Aku tahu G—" Giotto hanya berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan ada di depannya, _'—tetapi perasaan apa ini, sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi...'_

Mengabaikan semua perasaan tidak enaknya, yang jadi masalah adalah—kenapa Giotto dan juga yang lainnya sedang berada disana—ditempat yang gelap dan sangat menyeramkan itu?

Semua berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu, hari yang tenang di markas Vongola. Tidak seperti biasanya, Giotto tidak memiliki pekerjaan penting dan juga misi penting yang harus dikerjakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun masih banyak laporan yang menumpuk di atas meja sang boss mafia itu. Dan tampak Giotto yang saat itu berusia 20 tahun sedang seriusnya mengerjakan pekerjaannya, menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap kearah kertas laporannya.

"Giotto—aku masuk," pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto merah yang tampak di pipi sebelah kirinya itu mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Melihat sang boss yang terlalu serius mengerjakan laporannya yang ada di depannya membuatnya terdiam dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Kukira kau akan menunda pekerjaanmu lagi—" meletakkan minuman yang ada di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja sang boss, ia masih tidak bergeming dari laporan yang ada di depan matanya itu, "—jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan semua laporan itu, istirahatlah..."

...

Menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang boss sendirian ketika ia tampak tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang tangan kanan.

"Nee G!" Baru saja ia akan menutup kembali pintu ruangan setelah melewati pintu masuk, seseorang sudah mengagetkannya dari belakang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa—!" Terlatih untuk siap siaga dalam melindungi sang boss membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu langsung mengeluarkan busurnya—mengarahkannya pada pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya yang langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya sebahu.

"G—G, ini aku..." Pemuda berambut merah lainnya tampak muncul dan tersenyum gugup kearah G yang masih mengacungkan ujung busur padanya. Mengenal sosok di depannya, G hanya menghela nafas dan menurunkan busurnya.

"Cozaltz, jangan mengagetkanku..."

"Maaf, aku melihatmu mengendap-endap—sampai menutup ruangan Giotto dengan perlahan seperti itu," tertawa kecil sebelum tiba-tiba aura di sekitar sang pemuda berubah gelap, "kukira ada sesuatu atau mungkin 'seseorang' ada di sana dan kau membiarkannya berdua G..."

"Te—tentu saja tidak," menyadari kalau sampai pemuda di depannya ini marah akan seperti apa, G hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah pucat dan gugup, "hanya saja sangat jarang Giotto tampak serius mengerjakan laporannya sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak seharusnya mengganggunya, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku saja G?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu—baiklah," G tampak hanya tertawa datar sambil menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan Giotto.

"Ada angin apa Giotto—biasanya ia akan kabur dari ruangannya," Cozaltz hanya tertawa geli membayangkannya, "dan kau harus mencarinya seharian dan akhirnya kau tidak tidur karena malamnya harus mengerjakan laporanmu..."

"Dan Giotto—" menyalakan rokok, G tampak hanya tertawa garing ketika Cozaltz menjawabnya dengan tawa yang semakin besar.

"Untung saja ia mau mengerjakan pekerjaannya—dengan begitu aku bisa meminta bantuannya," tersenyum tidak enak, Cozaltz hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Meminta bantuan?"

"Sebenarnya aku—"

"Kau hamil Cozaltz?" Dan hampir saja sebuah bola gravity mengenainya kalau G tidak menghindar, "ha—hanya bercanda, aku hanya bercanda Cozaltz!"

"Tidak lucu—kau tidak pernah berubah," Cozaltz hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah aula utama, "aku hanya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini—semenjak aku meneliti—"

"Ah kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehku!" Tidak mendengarkan perkataan Cozaltz, dengan segera sang pemilik flame berwarna merah itu berlari kearah kamar sang Don Vongola. Membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih tertunduk disana.

"G ada apa, jangan mengganggu—" Cozaltz melihat G yang tampak menaruh tangan di dinding dan menundukkan kepalanya, menggumam sesuatu dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Dan benar saja—ia tertidur..."

"Mu—mungkin ia kelelahan G," Cozaltz sudah mencoba tetap tenang ketika aura tidak enak muncul di sekitar G.

"Aku mengerti—" G hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengambil beberapa kertas yang ada disana, "maaf Cozaltz, aku harus mengerjakan laporannya yang harus diserahkan besok..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan meminta pelayan membawakanmu minuman oke—" Cozaltz menepuk pundak G dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan helaan nafas panjang.

Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang ada di hadapan G saat itu, ketika Giotto terbangun untuk melihat G dan juga Cozaltz—yang membantu G menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"G, Cozaltz?" Menguap dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelum mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

"Ah tukang tidur sudah bangun rupanya," G tampak tersenyum lebar kearah Giotto. Hyper intuitionnya tampak bekerja ketika melihat senyuman G dan merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan senyuman yang diperlihatkan olehnya. Dan benar juga—membawa gulungan kertas yang cukup tebal, dengan sekali ayunan memukul kepala Giotto cukup keras.

"I—Ittei, untuk apa semua yang kau lakukan!"

"Perlu kujelaskan?" Bisa dilihat aura gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya, "meninggalkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan yang terpenting—kau tertidur dengan jendela terbuka. Itu akan membuatmu sakit..."

Giotto menatap G yang tatapannya berubah cemas, dan ia hanya terkejut sebelum tangan G melayang lagi—memukul pelan kepala Giotto dengan gulungan kertas yang sama.

"Aw—"

"Jadi sekarang kerjakan sisa pekerjaanmu—karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan Cozaltz," G menghela nafas dan Giotto menatap Cozaltz yang hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang aku ingin kau temui—" Cozaltz sedikit ragu untuk mempertemukan G dan Cozaltz dengan seseorang.

"Memang siapa dia? Kalau memang kau ingin kami bertemu tidak apa kalau itu penting," Giotto hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Cozaltz, "aku akan membantumu bagaimanapun yang terjadi..."

Mendorong pelan punggung Cozaltz menuju ke pintu keluar, akan meninggalkan G yang masih ada di samping kursi Giotto yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

"Giotto kau mau kemana...?"

"Aku akan membantu Cozaltz—jadi kuserahkan sisanya padamu G," tersenyum tanpa dosa, Giotto segera membawa pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari ruangan menuju ke aula utama markas Vongola. Suara pintu yang tertutup hanya bisa menandakan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

...

"GIOTTO JANGAN SEKALIPUN KAU MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAANMU BODOH!"

—

**The Mission**

—

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Giotto," Cozaltz hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan Giotto yang menyerahkan seluruh tumpukan pekerjaan padanya. Sementara Giotto sendiri tampak tertawa gugup dan membuka pintu aula utama.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak mungkin aku memintanya mengerjakan semuanya bukan? Lalu—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, dan Cozaltz mengikuti dengan duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku menolong seseorang—"

"Primo, tuan muda Enma lagi-lagi tidak bisa diam mencari anda—" tampak salah satu anak buah Shimon Famiglia masuk dan memanggil Cozaltz.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya?"

"Kami sudah berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi—"

"Enma? Siapa?" Giotto memotong pembicaraan mereka karena ia tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Cozaltz memiliki saudara ataupun seseorang bernama Enma di kelompoknya.

"I—itulah yang ku ingin kau temui," menggaruk dagunya, ragu dengan keputusannya tetapi pada akhirnya Cozaltz mengangguk pada anak buahnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Hm?"

"Papa!" Seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berusia 5 tahun berambut merah dan bermata merah tampak muncul digendong oleh anak buah Cozaltz. Tampak tidak tenang dan turun berjalan kecil menuju ke tempak Cozaltz. Dengan segera Cozaltz berjalan mendekatinya dan menggendongnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Bukankah sudah papa katakan untuk menunggu dengan sabar dan menjadi anak baik?"

"Ta—tapi..." Anak itu tampak ragu mengatakannya pada Cozaltz. Cozaltz hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Enma. Membawanya mendekati Giotto yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Giotto, dia yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu—namanya adalah Kozato Enma..."

—

**The Mission**

—

"Giotto selalu saja seenaknya—dan entah kenapa aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya," menggumam tidak jelas dan berjalan setelah menyerah mengerjakan laporan dan membiarkan laporan itu menumpuk berjalan kearah aula utama, "aku jadi berfikir kenapa aku mau menjadi tangan kanannya..."

"G~" seseorang memeluk dan memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit—mesra? Membuat sang pemilik storm flame itu berbalik dan menyikut perutnya, "o—ouch..."

"Jangan memelukku sembarangan Ugetsu," membelakangi sang pemuda yang memakai Kariginu itu yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang tersikut. Sementara G membelakanginya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Akukan baru kembali dari misi, dan aku merindukanmu—"

"Tidak sekarang, aku harus menemui Giotto dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya—" membuka pintu aula utama, menemukan Cozaltz yang sedang menggendong seorang anak yang mirip dengannya, dan Giotto yang membelakanginya.

"Ah Cozaltz-dono, selamat siang—" Ugetsu menundukkan badannya menghampiri Cozaltz dan melihat Enma, "—are? Anak yang lucu, aku tidak pernah tahu anda memiliki anak laki-laki..."

"Aku juga tidak pernah, hei Gio—" G melihat kearah Giotto yang sudah mematung dan menjadi batu. Tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan sama sekali, "—ah, ia membatu..."

"H—heee, aku tidak—! Enma bukan anakku, a—atau bisa dibilang ia bukan anak kandungku," Cozaltz menggeleng dengan cepat ketika itu, menatap kearah G.

"Bukan anak kandung—maksudmu?"

"Ini yang sebenarnya ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Cozaltz menghela nafas panjang dan berat, duduk di hadapan Giotto yang masih membatu, membuat Cozaltz hanya bersweatdrop ria melihatnya, "Giotto?"

Dengan gulungan kertas laporan yang ia bawa, G lagi-lagi melayangkan pukulan telak ke kepala Giotto. Membuat sang Don Vongola sadar dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian," Ugetsu memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka ketika membicarakan masalah misi itu.

"Jadi, Enma adalah anak angkatmu?"

"Begitulah—" memangku Enma di pangkuannya, sementara Enma tampak senang melihat Cozaltz dan mencoba menarik perhatian sang Don Shimon itu, "—ketika aku melakukan penelusuran di Holy Island, aku menemukan Enma dalam keadaan terluka parah..."

"Holy Island? Itu—"

"Ya, tempat markas kami berada. Dan tentu saja kami terkejut ketika melihat Enma yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa sebelumnya kami sadari keberadaannya. Dan selama beberapa hari aku merawat Enma hingga keadaannya membaik," Cozaltz menatap Giotto dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, "dan ketika itu—aku menemukan sesuatu dari Enma yang membuatku berfikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi di pulau itu..."

Melepaskan cincin Shimon Famiglianya, meletakkannya di jari kecil Enma—yang tentu saja terlalu besar. Enma tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya hanya diam dan membiarkan ayahnya memakaikan cincin itu. Ketika itu, flame berwarna kuning yang mirip dengan miliknya muncul begitu saja.

"Dying will—flame?"

"Pa—papa..." Enma tampak kesakitan, mencoba untuk melepaskan cincin itu dan ketakutan melihat flame yang muncul dari tangannya itu. Dengan segera ia melepaskan cincin yang dikenakan oleh Enma dan menenangkan anak itu ketika ia sadar tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sepertinya ia juga tidak sadar mengeluarkan flame itu—dan selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan kesakitan setiap flame itu keluar dari tubuhnya," Cozaltz mengenakan kembali cincin miliknya dan menepuk kepala Cozaltz, "kuharap ini hanya pemikiranku saja, tetapi—aku berfikir ada orang-orang yang menggunakan anak-anak sebagai eksperimen mereka..."

"Tunggu—itu terlalu kejam bukan," G terkejut melihat kemungkinan itu, "bahkan usianya saja baru menginjak 5 tahun—dan mereka sudah menjadi bahan percobaan. Lagipula seharusnya kau tahu dengan merasakan flame milik mereka bukan?"

"Itulah yang membuatku terkejut—aku mendeteksi beberapa tempat yang tidak bisa tertembus oleh pendeteksi flame milik Shimon Famiglia," Enma tampak senang bermain di pangkuan Cozaltz tanpa tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua itu, "itulah sebabnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki tempat itu. Aku hanya takut kalau pemikiranku—tentang anak-anak itu benar, berarti..."

—

**The Mission**

—

"Kita harus mempercepat langkah kita—aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..."

Semua guardian (terkecuali Alaude dan Spade) mengangguk dan mengikuti sang boss yang mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke lorong gelap yang ada di depan mereka.

—

**The Mission**

—

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—dying will flamenya menghilang begitu saja," menatap tubuh yang masih tertutupi oleh asap—bukan hanya satu, karena penyerangan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu membuat semuanya hancur. Membunuh beberapa anak yang berusaha untuk kabur, dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali orang itu, "a—aku harus membawanya sebelum—"

"Hei apa yang terjadi—" beruntung Giotto dan yang lainnya segera datang, membuat orang itu kabur sebelum membawa salah satu dari tubuh yang ada di sana. Giotto berjalan, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang menanti mereka di depan sana.

...

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Tubuh anak-anak yang tidak bernyawa, dan darah yang menggenangi tempat itu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat semua itu.

"Giotto ada ap—" G dan yang lainnya yang baru bisa menyusul sang boss juga terhenti, melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat saat itu, "a—apa-apaan ini?"

"I—ini mengerikan..."

"Nfufufu~ aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini—tetapi yang melakukannya tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan," bahkan Spade yang melihatnya tampak sedikit risih karena pemandangan itu.

"Semoga jiwa mereka tenang..." Knuckle tampak berdoa untuk semua yang ada disana. Alaude hanya diam tetapi tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan risih, dan Lampo hanya ketakutan dan berdiri di belakang Ugetsu.

"Gio..." G melihat boss mereka yang mendekati salah satu anak yang ada di dekatnya. Mencoba untuk membawanya—untuk menguburkannya dengan layak.

"Ung..." Suara yang lemah dan kecil itu membuat Giotto tersentak. Salah satu anak disana tampak masih bergerak—ia masih hidup walaupun lemah. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuh kecil itu—seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang bisa dikatakan sangat mirip dengannya.

"Dia masih hidup—kita harus membawanya keluar," Giotto mencoba membuat anak itu nyaman, menggendongnya perlahan. Sementara G mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan sekitarnya sebelum menyadari adanya pergerakan kecil diantara tubuh itu.

"Giotto, disini ada anak yang masih hidup!" G mencoba membalikkan badan anak itu—seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut perak dengan luka yang tidak terlalu parah dan hanya shock dengan yang terjadi, "hei, bertahanlah!"

Ugetsu sendiri mencoba untuk menjelajahi kembali, berharap mendapat anak yang masih hidup juga. Ketika itu ia melihat sebuah bola yang menggelinding dan tampak seekor anak anjing yang menggonggong lemah.

"Ini—" seorang anak kecil berambut hitam tampak memeluk dan seakan melindungi anak anjing yang menggonggong pelan tadi. Berjongkok, mencoba untuk memeriksa apakah anak itu masih hidup atau tidak, "—hei, kau tidak apa?"

Grrr...

Anak anjing itu tampak menggeram, mengira kalau Ugetsu akan menyerang anak itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tampak tenang walaupun anjing itu bisa saja menggigitnya kapan saja. Tetapi, rain flame abilitynya membuat anjing itu tampak tenang—dan pada akhirnya tidak menggigit Ugetsu.

"Anjing baik—aku tidak akan melukai tuanmu," Ugetsu mengusap kepala anak itu, memegang leher dan mencoba mencari denyut jantung anak itu. Masih terasa—hanya tangan kanannya yang tampak banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ugetsu langsung menggendong anak itu dan anak anjing itu.

"Giotto-dono, aku juga menemukan seorang anak dan seekor anjing," G dan Giotto hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar seekor anjing yang dikatakan Ugetsu.

Kali ini Alaude—tampak menatap mayat-mayat itu dengan tatapan dingin. Tetapi, ia mencoba berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak salah satu tubuh disana. Dan ketika melihat salah satu ujung lorong, seorang anak berambut hitam mencoba bergerak walaupun tampak kesusahan.

...

Alaude dengan segera berjalan menghampirinya—hanya diam mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu. Tampak kesusahan—anak itu mencoba mengambil sepasang tonfa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jangan...mendekat—atau, kamikorosu..."

Walaupun tubuhnya lemah, dan ia tahu tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan Alaude, anak itu tetap mencoba melawan dan mencoba berdiri walaupun pada akhirnya tubuh itu terjatuh—dan tidak biasanya, Alaude langsung bergerak dan menangkap tubuh kecil itu serta menggendongnya.

...

"Anak yang menarik—" senyuman samar terlukis diwajah Alaude, satu hal yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu, "—Giotto, aku menemukan yang lainnya..."

Knuckle dan Lampo tampak melihat sekeliling—Lampo tampak bergetar sementara Knuckle terus berdoa untuk ketenangan jiwa-jiwa disana. Tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak bergerak—membuat Lampo melompat kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"K—Knuckle, a—apakah hantu itu a—ada?"

"Hm? Dunia mereka sudah berbeda Lampo, tetapi jiwa mereka sering tersesat. Jadi, mungkin saja ada—" Knuckle melanjutkan doanya yang terhenti karena Lampo. Tetapi lampo masih menarik syal merah miliknya dengan tangan bergetar.

"I—itu, u—usir hantu itu Knuckle...!"

"Hantu?" Knuckle melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Lampo, menemukan sesuatu bergerak. Sosok yang tampak lemah itu bergerak sebelum berjalan dan terjatuh. Bukan hantu tetapi seorang anak kecil berambut putih dengan luka yang cukup parah di kepalanya.

"He—hei, kau tidak apa?"

Sementara yang lain mencari korban selamat lainnya, Spade yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk berada disana hanya menatap sekitar, hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang masih utuh. Dengan segera membuka pintu itu—menemukan sebuah tabung berisi air, dan didalamnya seorang anak laki-laki tampak tertidur dan diikat didalam akuarium itu. Sementara seorang anak perempuan tampak menunggu—duduk disamping akuarium itu dan menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oya? Siapa kalian?"

...

"...sama...Mukuro-sama—" anak perempuan itu bergumam suatu nama dan menatap kearah anak laki-laki itu sebelum menoleh kearah Spade.

"Nfufufu~ Mukuro?" Spade berjalan dan menatap kearah anak laki-laki didalam tabung itu. Tidak bergerak, dan ketika ia menyentuh tabung itu—dengan segera ia langsung memecahkan tabung itu dengan scythenya dan menangkap tubuh anak berambut biru itu.

"Mu—Mukuro-sama!"

"Tenang saja gadis manis—" Spade tersenyum, menatap kearah anak itu dan memunculkan mata Spade miliknya. Membuat anak itu terdiam—dan tubuhnya langsung limbung dan Spade juga menangkapnya dengan segera, "—aku juga akan membawamu..."

...

"Giotto—aku menemukan dua anak disini..."

—

**The Mission | End**

—

Nami : yo—untuk fanfiction khusus yang ini, tidak ada campur tangan dari nee-chan, karena ini sendiri request dari nee-chan yang minta tema Family Primo & Decimo dan ditambah shonen ai =_=;;

Nate : hha ^^ padahal senpai juga ga terlalu bisa bikin shonen ai kan?

Nami : bagaimanapun sebelum nee-chan bikin Our Children fikiran gw tidak terkontaminasi yaoi maupun shonen ai ==;;

Noa : tch...sebelum itu kau sudah pernah mempairingkanku dengan Nate kan?

Nami : I—itu sesudah aku mengenai Shonen Ai ^^' lagipula karena kalian muncul di Cavallone arcnya nee-chan...

Noa : aku belum muncul—

Nate : lagipula baru satu chapter ^^

Nami : nee-chan seenaknya aja pake kalian buat ffic + forum ==;;

Noa : udah jangan curhat! Tutup! Sekarang!

Nate : ha—hai, Noa-kun... *baca script* u—uhm, untuk para reader yang berkenan tolong kasih review dan saran yang mendukung ya...flame di 'sunnah'kan...

Nami : oh karena kemarin nee-chan lupa, jadinya dititipin ucapan disini!

Untuk umat muslim ( termasuk kami! ) Kami mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri, Minal Aizin wal Faidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin!


	2. Chapter 2

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Family**

—_—I will be protect you, because you're my beloved children—_

PrimoxDecimo (Parental), GioxCozaltz, EnzoxAlaxSpade, UgetsuG, All27, 8059, D1869

Family/Adventure

Warning: OOC, shounen ai, maybe typo

—

**The Children | 2**

—

Pada akhirnya, Giotto dan yang lainnya membawa beberapa anak yang masih selamat itu ke manshion Shimon dengan cepat. Memberikan pertolongan dan membaringkan mereka di setiap kamar milik Vongola Guardian disana. Lalu, mereka berkumpul di aula utama untuk membicarakan masalah tempat itu.

"Jadi—pada akhirnya hanya 7 anak yang selamat—dan satu anak anjing?"

"Ya, luka mereka tidak membahayakan—tetapi, anak perempuan yang ditemukan Spade," Giotto menatap kearah Spade yang tampak menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "mata kanannya tidak berfungsi—sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan mata kanannya..."

...

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Giotto?" Cozaltz menatap kearah Giotto yang hanya diam sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

*whimped*

Menoleh ketika mendengar suara anjing, Ugetsu menemukan anak anjing yang ia selamatkan muncul dari balik pintu. Tampak ketakutan, tetapi ketika melihat Ugetsu ia tahu—pemuda itulah yang menyelamatkannya dan tuannya.

"Hei anjing baik, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mengusap bulu abu-abunya, Ugetsu tersenyum. Dan anjing itu menggoyangkan ekornya, tanda bahwa ia percaya (begitu saja) dengan Ugetsu, "hahaha anjing baik!"

Dan semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat bagaimana keserasian Ugetsu dengan anak anjing itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat saja dulu sekalian mengecek bagaimana keadaan anak-anak itu?" G menatap Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ide yang bagus," Cozaltz berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Giotto dan G yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Ugetsu, Knuckle, dan Lampo. Sementara Alaude dan Spade berjalan kearah lainnya.

—

**The Children**

—

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Giotto dan juga yang lainnya sampai dikamar masing-masing. Kamar mereka bersebelahan, kecuali dengan kamar Alaude dan Spade yang lebih memilih untuk berada ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

Giotto menghela nafas—lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Memutar knop, ia membuka pintu perlahan. Melihat anak berambut cokelat yang masih tertidur dengan beberapa perban yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sesekali tampak wajahnya yang ketakutan dan ia bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

_ 'Ayah! Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!' _

Sekilas kenangan tentang masa lalunya langsung tergambar melihat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya yang tewas di depan mata, dan ketika ia terbangun—ia hanya sendirian. Memegang poni anak itu, yang menutupi perban di kepalanya—Giotto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Pasti sangat berat untukmu," hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya di samping anak itu, agak menjauh karena takut ia akan menyenggol luka anak itu.

...

"Selamat tidur..."

—

**The Children**

—

G tampak masih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya dan sesekali menatap anak laki-laki yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berambut perak—dan jujur wajahnya sedikit banyak mirip dengannya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak mungkin memiliki anak karena usianya baru beranjak 25 tahun. Ia bahkan tidak ingat dekat dengan perempuan selain yang berada di dalam manshion. Ketika melihatnya lagi, ia sadar sesekali anak itu mencengkram erat selimut yang dikenakannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

_ 'Namamu G? Aku Giotto—bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau tinggal denganku dan orang tuaku?' _

Melihat anak itu membuatnya ingat dengan dirinya saat dulu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dan ketika sadar, ia sudah bersama dengan Giotto dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung mereka.

"Heh—sepertinya kau mengalami sesuatu yang menakutkan bocah, walau aku tidak tahu seberapa parahnya yang kau rasakan..."

G tampak akan menyalakan rokok yang sudah siap ditangannya. Tetapi ia menatap anak itu lama. Walaupun ruangan itu memiliki pendingin, asap rokok pasti bisa menggangguk udara yang dihisap anak itu.

...

"Hanya sekali ini—bocah..."

Ia menaruh kembali rokok yang belum sempat ia nyalakan kembali kedalam kotaknya. Membalik laporan lain sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"...Gio—"

Berjalan kearah luar, ketika yakin tidak ada seseorangpun disana, ia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak.

"KERJAKAN TUGASMU SENDIRI BODOH!"

—

**The Children**

—

Suara seruling tampak terdengar di sebuah kamar yang bergaya ala Jepang—satu-satunya di markas itu yang memang ditujukan untuk Ugetsu. Lagipula letak Holy Island memang berada di perairan Jepang. Anak anjing berwarna abu-abu itu—dengan beberapa perban yang melilit kaki dan tubuhnya tampak duduk dan tertidur—mendengarkan suara seruling yang dimainkan sang pemilik flame berwarna biru itu.

"KERJAKAN TUGASMU SENDIRI BODOH!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu membuatnya tertawa, sementara anak anjing itu tampak terkejut dan terbangun begitu saja dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatkan G-dono minuman lagi—" baru saja ia akan bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, ia terhenti. Menoleh kearah futon yang berada dibelakangnya—menatap anak laki-laki yang tertidur disana, tampak tenang dan tidak terganggu dengan permainan darinya. Hanya tersenyum simpul, bergerak dan mendekati anak itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ditempat seperti ini—" mengelus kepala anak itu, dan ketika itu anak anjing yang sempat terbangun tampak berjalan dan duduk dipangkuan Ugetsu, "—Italia sangat jauh dari Jepang, dan sepertinya kau berasal dari Jepang, benar?"

*whimp*

"Hahaha tetapi tenang saja, kalian akan aman disini," Ugetsu mengelus anak anjing itu dan tertawa ringan, "Giotto tidak akan membiarkan kalian terluka lagi..."

—

**The Children**

—

Di sebuah gereja kecil yang ada di salah satu sudut markas Shimon, tampak Knuckle yang sedang berdoa disana. Memegang buku berwarna hitamnya, ia mengakhiri acara itu ketika mendengar suara G yang berteriak.

"Sepertinya G masih bersemangat sekali—" Knuckle berjalan perlahan dan melihat kearah kamarnya yang berada di dekat gereja kecil itu. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, menampakkan kamar bergaya minimalis dengan sebuah tempat tidur king size. Dengan segera ia berjalan, menatap anak berambut putih yang tampak tertidur disana dengan perban melekat di sebagian tubuhnya terutama di kepala.

"Keajaiban kau dan juga mereka bisa selamat dari tempat itu—Tuhan sangat menyayangimu," tersenyum dan menyentuh dahinya sebelum mengecup dan membenahi selimutnya, "kuharap Tuhan selalu memberkatimu..."

—

**The Children**

—

Hanya satu orang yang sepertinya tidak langsung kembali ke ruangannya setelah pertemuan itu. Alaude tampak masih mengamati tempat mereka menemukan anak-anak itu. Mencoba mencari tahu semua tentang tempat itu, sebelum ia menguap dan tampak limbung.

"Aku akan kemari besok—" menggumam, ia memutuskan menjauh dan sesekali menguap. Berjalan menuju ke kamar, dan memasuki kamarnya. Menemukan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertidur dan ia tampak cuek. Melepaskan mantel, jas dan dasinya—melepaskan beberapa kancing atasnya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur di sebelah anak itu.

Memutuskan untuk membaca buku—memakai kacamata bacanya. Sesekali melihat anak itu yang tampak tenang tanpa ekspresi.

_ 'Tidak bisakah kau menunjukkan sedikit ekspresimu Alaude?' _

_ 'Kasihan—mungkin karena tidak pernah melihat dan merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya, ia jadi seperti itu...' _

_ 'Ia masih muda—tidak baik jika ia seperti itu...' _

PRANG!

...

Alaude melempar buku yang ada di tangannya, dan mengenai gelas yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Mengatur nafasnya, mencoba untuk tidak emosi melihat anak itu yang membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan masa kecilnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman samar.

"Aku ingin tahu—siapa sebenarnya anak ini..."

—

**The Children**

—

Spade sedang berada di kamarnya, bersama dengan kedua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang ia temukan di tempat itu. Menyelidiki mereka dengan menggunakan ilusinya, butuh waktu cukup lama sebelum senyuman lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Nfufufu~anak-anak yang menarik," Spade menatap anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu. Menyentuh mata kanan anak laki-laki itu—membuka perlahan agar anak itu tidak terusik, dan pada matanya, tampak menunjukkan kanji 6.

"Mereka tampaknya berhasil—atau memang ini adalah kekuatan anak ini?"

...

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki kekuatan mereka lebih lama lagi—jadi, bagaimana seharusnya..."

—

**The Children | End**

—

Nami : kembali dengan Nami disini :) dan inilah Chapter 2 dari 'Family'

Nate : maaf kalau ceritanya semakin ngawur ^^

Nami : gimana sih :( bisa-bisanya lw ngomong gitu sambil senyum...

Noa : *smirk* karena memang itu kenyataannya...

Nami : Ja—jahatnya...

Noa : karena kami antagonis kan? *evil grins*

Nate : begitulah ^^

Nami : ...entah kenapa gw pake kalian berdua jadi asisten...

Noa : karena cuma kami yang mau?

Nate : dan memang baru kami OC yang anda buat kan? ' '

Nami : ugh...susah kalau punya asisten perannya antagonis...

Noa : sudah, sekarang bales review...

**Putri Luna - ** makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kyara17 - ** I don't understand about your language, but thank you for your reply ^^

**aliagepyon - ** Ahaha makasih ˆヮˆ ini sudah diupdate :)

**ByuuBee - ** sudah dibales di DM kan? :) makasih sudah baca~


	3. Chapter 3

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Family**

—_—I will be protect you, because you're my beloved children—_

PrimoxDecimo (Parental), GioxCozaltz, EnzoxAlaxSpade, UgetsuG, All27, 8059, D1869

Family/Adventure

Warning: OOC, shounen ai, maybe typo

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

"Ja—jangan..." Sekelibat bayangan beberapa orang yang mendekatinya tampak sangat jelas. Mereka memegang beberapa alat dan menusukkan sesuatu yang dingin dan menyakitkan, membuat anak itu berteriak. Tetapi tidak ada yang menolong—semuanya menjadi terasa menyakitkan ketika sesuatu bercampur dengan darah di tubuhnya.

"Ng...h, tidak mau..."

Giotto terbangun ketika mendengar igauan anak laki-laki itu. Menatap sosok di sampingnya, yang tampak semakin tidak tenang membuatnya merasa kasihan. Dengan segera ia setengah bangkit, mencoba menyentuh anak itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?"

Anak itu membuka matanya sedikit—menatap sosok Giotto yang berada di dekatnya, membuatnya terkejut dan langsung menjauh dari pemuda itu. Tampak sangat ketakutan dan mencoba bersembunyi.

"Tsu—Tsuna sudah menjadi anak baik, Tsu—Tsuna tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu," Giotto tampak membelalakkan matanya, menatap sosok anak berambut cokelat itu. Bahkan Giotto tidak melakukan apapun dan anak itu sudah merasa ketakutan dengannya, "ka—kau ingin menyakiti Tsuna..."

"Tenang saja—lihat, aku tidak membawa apapun, tenang saja—aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat itu," Giotto perlahan mendekat, mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya kearah anak itu.

"Be—benarkah?" Giotto mengangguk, dan anak itu menatap tangan Giotto. Mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh tangan Giotto—sebelum sebuah percikan flame membuat anak itu menarik tangannya lagi. Giotto terkejut—sama seperti Enma yang dibawa oleh Cozaltz—sepertinya anak itu memiliki magnet dengan cincin Vongola di tangannya sehingga mengeluarkan flame.

"A—ah," Giotto menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu. Dan benar saja—ketika ia menoleh, anak itu semakin ketakutan melihat flame itu. Ia sepertinya merasakan sakit setiap flame itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan ia tampak terisak—menangis pelan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, "he—hei, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu..."

Tetapi anak itu tampak ketakutan dan menangis—membuat Giotto hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

"Ia tampak ketakutan," Giotto menghela nafas panjang—saat ini sedang berada di beranda lantai 2 bersama Cozaltz dan juga G, serta Ugetsu dengan anak anjing itu, "cincin Vongola juga bereaksi dengan tubuhnya. Ia tampak ketakutan ketika flame itu memenuhi jarinya yang bersentuhan."

"Selain bocah berambut cokelat itu, yang lainnya belum sadar—mungkin karena shock akan apapun yang tidak kita ketahui, membuat mereka trauma dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri..."

...

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Giotto?" Cozaltz menatap Giotto yang menutup matanya, berfikir tentang langkah selanjutnya, "aku akan membawa mereka semua ke markas. Dan kuharap Dr. Shamal mau mengobati mereka..."

"Tch—kalau dokter itu hanya akan merawat gadis kecil itu Giotto," G tampak kesal mengingat seseorang yang menunggu di markas Vongola itu.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk membujuknya..."

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

Masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berada, anak berambut cokelat itu hanya menatap kearah jendela di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimuti putih itu.

"Tsuna?"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak, menatap di sela selimut, Giotto tersenyum kearahnya. Membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan—beberapa potong roti dan susu hangat.

"Namamu Tsuna bukan?" Duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menatap kearah Tsuna, mengambil jarak dengan tempat Tsuna duduk. Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap Giotto.

"Apakah kau akan menyakiti Tsuna? Apakah Tsuna anak nakal?"

"Tidak—aku tidak akan menyakitimu Tsuna, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Giotto tersenyum melepaskan cincin Vongolanya dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Me—mereka juga mengatakan itu pada Tsuna, dan mereka malah mengikatku di tempat itu," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau menyentuh tangan Giotto sedikitpun. Giotto tidak memaksanya—hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan piring dihadapan Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah saja—aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sama sekali," tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, sementara Tsuna tampak ragu sebelum tangan kecilnya bergerak dan mengambil serta mengunyah roti di depannya.

"Nee Tsuna—" Giotto melihat Tsuna yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Mata hazel anak itu tampak bertemu dengan mata cokelat Giotto, "—apakah kau mau pergi ke Italia—jauh dari tempat dimana kau tinggal sebelum ini?"

"Tsuna—" Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengar penawaran Giotto, "—bisa jauh dari mereka?"

"Tentu—dan tinggal bersamaku ditempat yang lebih aman," Giotto masih tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna.

...

"Tsuna ingin jauh dari tempat ini—tetapi, Tsuna tidak bisa percaya pada anda. Karena—api itu..."

Giotto tampak menatap Tsuna yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Seharusnya ia melepaskan cincin Vongola sejak tadi agar Tsuna tidak ketakutan seperti itu.

"Baiklah—aku tidak akan menyentuhmu walaupun Tsuna tinggal denganku. Mulai dari tempat ini, hingga kembali ke tempatku..." Giotto tersenyum tipis, dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk tanpa memunculkan senyuman sedikitpun, "dan—namaku Giotto..."

"Sa—salam kenal Giotto-san..."

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

Spade baru saja selesai 'membantu' Alaude untuk mengecek keadaan di tempat kemarin. Dan ketika ia memasuki ruangannya—tampak anak perempuan yang ada di kamar itu terbangun. Membuat sang pemilik rambut berwarna biru muda itu tersentak dan melihat kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun—" Spade berjalan dan duduk di hadapan anak perempuan itu. Sementara anak itu hanya menatap Spade dengan tatapan kosong, dan pada akhirnya berdiri dan membungkuk di depan Spade.

"Terima kasih sudah mengeluarkan Mukuro-sama dari tempat itu," nada monoton terdengar dari anak perempuan itu, seakan tidak ada emosi yang menetap di tubuhnya.

"Lalu, apakah Mukuro-sama yang kau maksud adalah dia?"

Menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki yang ada di atas tempat tidur, anak itu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

"...Chrome—Chrome Dokuro," suaranya tampak pelan, tetapi Spade bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Chrome-chan, kau tampak melindungi anak laki-laki ini—Mukuro-kun, siapa dia?" Tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dirasakan oleh Spade dari sang anak laki-laki, ia mencoba untuk mendekati Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama adalah kakakku, tetapi ia tidak pernah bangun sejak 4 tahun yang lalu," Spade tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian berada ditempat itu?"

"Empat tahun yang lalu—mereka menangkap kami berdua, dan membuat Mukuro-sama menjadi seperti itu," Chrome tampak hanya diam ketika Spade mengusap mata kanannya, melepaskan penutup mata itu.

"Jadi kau adalah—"

"Hooo, mau melakukan pelecehan seksual dibawah umur?"

Suara yang tampak dingin dan berat itu membuat perhatian Spade teralihkan, menatap kearah pintu yang tidak ia tutup. Menatap sang pemuda berambut krem yang sudah siap dengan borgol ditangannya.

"Dasar pedophil—aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati..."

Dan akhirnya malam itu hanya dihabiskan Chrome untuk melihat kedua guardian itu bertengkar dengan tatapan kosong, sampai Giotto dan G datang membawanya keluar.

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

Beberapa hari kemudian—menggunakan heli pribadi milik Vongola, Giotto membawa Tsuna dan yang lainnya menuju ke Italia. Tentu saja selain Tsuna dan Chrome, semuanya dibawa dengan hati-hati oleh dokter yang bekerja dibawah pimpinan Vongola—karena bagaimanapun mereka masih belum sadar.

"Baiklah Tsuna, kau bisa mencari tempat dudukmu sendiri bersama dengan Chrome bukan," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan mencoba menepuk punggung Tsuna dan Chrome. Tetapi Tsuna menghindar—tidak ingin seseorangpun menyentuhnya. Dan ia berjalan setelah mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat Ugetsu dan yang lainnya.

...

"Tampaknya Tsuna tidak mau disentuh oleh orang lain," G tampak menatap Tsuna dan menatap Giotto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Iapun jarang untuk berbicara padaku—ia masih shock dengan semua yang terjadi," Giotto menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tampak sedih. G hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kearah sahabatnya itu yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya pada orang lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul dengan Enma—aku harus mengerjakan beberapa misi," Cozaltz berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Giotto dan G, "kuharap kalian bisa membuat mereka terbuka dan membuat mereka kembali seperti anak normal lainnya..."

"Ya—sampai bertemu lagi," Giotto tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam pesawat itu.

"G~" baru saja akan mengikuti Giotto, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki Jepang pemilik Rain Flame—Asari Ugetsu. Mendengar suaranya yang tampak dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat wajah G memerah dan dengan segera memegang telinganya.

"Wha—A-Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Aku duduk denganmu ya—" tampak tersenyum seperti tidak ada salah, Ugetsu tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan G.

"Tidak, aku ingin berbicara dengan Giotto!"

"Ayolah G—aku ingin mengobrol denganmu," Ugetsu tampak merengek dan merangkul bahu G, sementara G tetap bersikeras untuk duduk disamping Giotto.

_ 'Pasangan bodoh...' _

"A—ada kursi yang bisa digunakan untuk tiga orang bukan, kita duduk bertiga saja—" Giotto mencoba menenangkan G yang sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk melubangi kepala Ugetsu.

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

Pada akhirnya pesawat berangkat dari Holy Island menuju ke Italia. Tampak Chrome yang duduk berdua dengan Tsuna, Lampo yang duduk berdua dengan Knuckle dan Spade yang duduk berdua dengan Alaude—membuat pertengkaran diantara mereka muncul. Sementara Giotto duduk bertiga bersama G dan Ugetsu.

"G—" Giotto yang sedang meminum minumannya tampak menatap G yang berkutat (lagi) dengan pekerjaannya sambil meminum teh buatan Ugetsu.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Tsuna menjadi anakku," mendengar perkataan Giotto, membuat G tersedak dan menyemprotkan minumannya tepat diarah Ugetsu, membuat Giotto bersweatdrop ria sementara Ugetsu tampak hanya tertawa lepas.

"Ap—apa? Mengangkat Tsuna menjadi anakmu?"

"Begitulah—aku mengerti kenapa Cozaltz mengangkat Enma menjadi anak angkatnya," Giotto melirik kearah Tsuna yang hanya diam menatap keluar jendela, "ia bisa melihat dirinya di masa lalu—tidak ingin anak-anak itu merasakan kehidupan yang keras tanpa orang tua mereka..."

...

"Tetapi—apakah semua orang setuju dengan keputusanmu?"

"Chrome-chan, kau ingin kemana?" Spade melihat Chrome yang akan menuju ke ruangan kesehatan yang ada di kabin belakang pesawat itu.

"A—ah, aku ingin melihat keadaan Mukuro-sama, ayah..." Menunduk dan memberikan hormat pada Spade sampai memanggilnya ayah membuat suasana hening sejenak.

...

"AYAH!" Semuanya, selain Alaude dan Tsuna serta Chrome tampak terkejut dan berteriak terkejut ketika itu. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum bersembunyi dibelakang Spade.

"Oya, jangan membuat Chrome-chan ketakutan Giotto," Spade tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Chrome yang masih bersembunyi dibelakangnya, "pergilah ketempat kakakmu..."

Chrome hanya mengangguk dan memberikan salam kepada Spade dan yang lain sebelum berjalan ke kabin belakang.

"Kau mengadopsi Chrome menjadi anakmu?" Giotto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengadopsi—anak semanis Chrome?" Giotto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap Spade dengan tatapan 'yang-benar-saja-pedophil' sementara Alaude tampak membawa beberapa dokumen serta menghubungi seseorang, "memang belum selesai dokumentasinya karena bagaimanapun aku harus menunggu Mukuro-kun yang merupakan kakak kandung Chrome dan aku juga berencana mengadopsinya, nfufufu..."

_ 'Yang benar saja...' _

"Lagipula, sepertinya Alaude juga tertarik dengan anak yang ia temukan di tempat itu," Alaude yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap Spade dengan tatapan intimidasi sebelum bergerak ke kabin belakang untuk melanjutkan telponnya. Ketika Giotto melihat laporan yang ada di meja Spade, tentu saja ia terkejut karena itu adalah surat-surat untuk persetujuan pengadopsian anak.

...

"Jadi—sepertinya semuanya berfikiran saja, G..." Giotto tampak tersenyum dan G hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan dua guardian yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akan, jika menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak dikehidupan mereka.

"Terserah kau Giotto—" G hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Tsuna, "—tetapi apakah ia mau?"

...

"Aku akan mencoba untuk membujuknya..."

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak kepergian mereka dari Holy Island. Hari sudah larut malam, dan Giotto tampak menatap Tsuna yang berada di kursinya sendirian—sementara Chrome masih berada di kabin belakang untuk melihat kakaknya. Giotto memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Tsuna dan menatapnya.

"Hei Tsuna—"

Tsuna hanya tersentak, menoleh dan dengan cepat ia sedikit menjauh dari Giotto.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu—" Giotto tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala, "—aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu..."

...

"Ada apa Giotto-san...?"

"Italia adalah negara yang keras—" Giotto tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, "—jika kau hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu, akan sangat berbahaya untukmu..."

...

"Kau mau, tinggal bersamaku—menjadi anakku?" Tsuna hanya membelalakkan matanya, menatap kearah Giotto yang menatap balik ia dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sedikit ragu, ia tampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman karena ia belum mempercayai pria di depannya sepenuhnya.

"Te—tetapi Giotto-san, aku—"

"Kau belum bisa percaya padaku?" Giotto menatap Tsuna yang mengangguk dan Giotto hanya menghela nafas, "aku—ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Dengan menjadi ayahmu—aku memiliki hak untuk melindungimu, memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak..."

"Aku—"

"Tidak apa—jika status ayah hanya menjadi tertulis saja di atas kertas sementara hubungan kita hanya sebatas seperti ini," Tsuna hanya menatap Giotto dengan tatapan bingung, tidak menjawab perkataan Giotto.

"Kenapa—"

"Karena aku mengerti—bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, ketika sadar dan menemukan dirimu sendirian..." Tsuna hanya terdiam, Giotto memang sangat baik beberapa minggu bersama dengannya. Tetapi rasa takut akan flame yang muncul ketika ia menyentuh Giotto membuatnya tidak berani untuk mempercayai orang itu.

"Benarkah tidak apa?"

"Ya—yang pasti, kau mau menganggapku sebagai ayahmu," Giotto tersenyum lebar, "walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untukmu menerimanya..."

...

"Kau aneh, Giotto-san..."

—

**Tsunayoshi | 3**

—

Pada akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk menyetujui rencana untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai anak angkat Giotto. Tetapi tentu saja ia masih tidak bisa menyentuh ataupun memanggil Giotto dengan sebutan ayah. Dan ia masih menganggapnya asing dimata anak itu.

Giotto sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Tsuna yang tidak bisa mempercayainya—dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan sabar hingga Tsuna mau membuka hatinya untuk Giotto.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, dan Tsuna—walaupun masih belum bisa tersenyum maupun menyentuh orang lain, apalagi memanggil Giotto dengan sebutan 'ayah' sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Ia sudah mulai banyak berbicara pada Giotto, dan jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua semakin mendekat.

"Tsuna, sudah waktunya untuk sarapan—" Giotto mengetuk—dan membuka pintu kamar Tsuna yang ada di sebelahnya untuk menemukan Tsuna yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi. Walaupun usianya yang masih beranjak 5 tahun, ia sudah menjadi anak yang mandiri. Karena bagaimanapun Tsuna tidak bisa dan tidak mau bersentuhan dengan seseorang, atau ia akan menangis.

"Baiklah Giotto-san, aku akan segera kesana—" lagi-lagi tanpa senyuman. Giotto yang mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri pada Tsuna beberapa waktu ini hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah dapur karena Tsuna menginginkan dirinya sendirian, "—sudah selesai..."

Baru saja ia akan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba seseorang meledakkan kaca beranda kamar Tsuna dan membuat kaca pecah dan Tsuna terjatuh karena ledakan itu.

Giotto yang berada tidak jauh dari Tsuna hanya terkejut mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari kamar Tsuna itu.

"Tsuna!"

Menatap kearah belakang—Tsuna yang dalam keadaan tertelungkup hanya bisa terkejut. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan ketika melihat orang-orang itu yang ternyata memiliki dying will flame. Semua kenangan yang ia lihat—kenangan buruk mengenai semua api yang sempat ia lihat di tempat itu.

"Jadi dia, anak angkat Giotto Vongola?"

"Tsuna!" Giotto segera bergerak dan menghalangi pandangan Tsuna agar tidak melihat kearah orang-orang itu. Mencoba menyerang orang itu dengan flame di glove miliknya—sebelum ia teringat jika Tsuna tidak menyukai flame miliknya. Menutup matanya dan menurunkan glovenya, berdiri dan mencoba melihat keadaan Tsuna.

"Kau tidak apa Tsuna?"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk, tetapi tatapannya tertuju pada glove Giotto yang mengeluarkan flame lagi. Giotto yang bermaksud memegangnya agar lebih terlindung sadar kalau tubuh Tsuna gemetar karena melihat flame miliknya.

"Tsuna—aku..."

Ketika melihat kearah musuh dibelakangnya, Giotto menyadari pedang yang tertuju pada kalian dengan flame berwarna merah. Terkejut—ia akan menghindari ketika menyadari sesuatu. Dan yang ia lakukan memaksa tubuh Tsuna untuk mendekat agar tidak mengenai serangan musuh itu—dengan memeluknya.

"Giotto, apa yang terjadi!" G dan Ugetsu yang juga berada di dekat sana tampak berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar Tsuna. Dan yang mereka lihat hanyalah musuh yang berhasil melukai Giotto sebelum Giotto bisa mengubah mantel miliknya dalam mode defense agar bisa melindunginya dan Tsuna. Pedang tampak menancap, dan mengeluarkan darah dari perut Giotto.

"Giotto!" Dengan segera G menyerang dan membunuh musuh yang menyusup itu. Ugetsu sendiri tampak menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaan Giotto.

Sementara Tsuna yang berada dipelukan Giotto terdiam—

Walaupun flame tampak menyentuh tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan flame orange Giotto, Tsuna tidak merasakan sakit ataupun rasa panas yang tidak nyaman.

Ia malah merasa hangat—flame itu tidak menyakitinya, malah membuatnya nyaman. Dan membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Dan tanpa terasa air matanya kembali jatuh—bukan karena ketakutan.

"Tsuna—" Giotto yang terluka tampak menatap Tsuna yang ada di hadapannya. Tsuna menatap Giotto, tangannya dan tubuhnya bergetar, "—aku membuatmu ketakutan ya, haha..."

Ia bukan gemetar ketakutan karena flame milik Giotto—tetapi entah apa yang ia rasakan. Ketakutan melihat Giotto terluka, takut jika pria di depannya—ayah angkatnya meninggalkan dirinya. Ia menggeleng—air matanya turun semakin deras.

"Hei, jangan menangis Tsuna—" Giotto tersenyum akan mengusap air mata anak itu sebelum menyadari flame miliknya masih ada. Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali sebelum tiba-tiba Tsuna memegang tangannya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Membuat Giotto maupun G dan Ugetsu terkejut.

"Ja—jangan tinggalkan aku Giotto-san," Tsuna tampak menggenggam erat tangan Giotto, "a—aku tidak mau kau terluka, Tsuna tidak mau melihatmu terluka...!"

"Tsunayoshi...?"

"Tsu—Tsuna akan menjadi anak yang baik, Tsuna tidak akan nakal dan membuatmu sedih..." Terisak kecil, Tsuna mencoba menghapus air matanya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tsuna—ingin bersamamu, papa..."

Semua disana terkejut—terutama Giotto yang baru pertama kali itu mendengarnya memanggil Giotto sebagai papanya. Tersenyum kearah Tsuna—Giotto mengelus wajah Tsuna dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tsuna anak baik—aku tidak apa-apa," Giotto tampak tertawa dan mengelus kepala Tsuna. Tetapi, tangannya tampak melemas dan terjatuh begitu saja membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Pa—papa!"

"Oi Ugetsu, cepat panggil Knuckle!" G menyuruh Ugetsu memanggil Knuckle sementara ia menggendong Tsuna yang tampak panik melihat Giotto, "tenang saja Tsuna—Giotto tidak akan apa-apa..."

—

**Tsunayoshi | End**

—

Nami : Oke :D bagaimana? G27 untuk pertama muncul family :)

Nate : senpai, itu dosennya di depan...

Nami : ga kelihatan :p oke minna, gimana chap. 3? Maaf ya tambah gaje aja, sampai sekarang kalah mulu bikin ffic sama nee-chan...

Noa : jumlahnya aja kalah...

Nami : iya-iya... /orz/ ini dia balesan review! :D

Yukira Mirabelle - Makasih ya ^^ ini sudah apdet~

Putri Luna - sudah di apdet~

ByuuBee - belum muncul, ntar ada kok~

Sad Ending Lover - a-ah makasih o.o ini sudah di apdet...

Kyara17 - ^^' *ga ngerti bahasanya*


	4. Chapter 4

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Family**

—_I will be protect you, because you're my beloved children—_

PrimoxDecimo (Parental), GioxCozaltz, EnzoxAlaxSpade, UgetsuG, All27, 8059, D1869

Family/Adventure

Warning: OOC, shounen ai, maybe typo

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

Pagi hari itu—tampak cerah dengan langit yang berwarna biru dan sedikit awan yang mengambang disekitarnya. Semuanya tampak damai, dan orang-orang cukup ramai berada diluar manshion Vongola itu.

Suara langkah kaki kecil yang berlari terdengar di tengah taman bunga di belakang markas itu. Semua orang yang melewatinya tampak tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Tsunayoshi..."

"Selamat pagi kakak maid!" Tsuna tampak bersemangat, dan ketika berlari kecil ia berhenti dan kembali pada pelayan yang ada di tempat itu. Memberikan setangkai bunga yang ia kumpulkan di taman itu, "untuk kakak maid—!"

"Ah terima kasih tuan muda," maid itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Tsunayoshi—" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tsuna menoleh—menatap seseorang yang berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah, papa!" Berlari kecil, menghampiri pria berambut kuning terang itu dan segera memeluknya dengan erat. Giotto tersenyum, dan menggendong Tsuna—mengecup dahinya sebelum berjalan kearah dalam manshion.

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Aku masih ingin bermain diluar," Tsuna tampak cemberut dan menatap kearah luar ketika ia digiring menuju kedalam manshion.

"Sudah sore—Chrome juga sudah masuk kedalam," tersenyum kearah Tsuna, Giotto menurunkan dan menggandeng serta mengantarkan ke aula utama.

"Ah tunggu dulu—" Tsuna berjalan dan memasuki kamar yang ada di sampingnya. Giotto mengikuti, dan menyadari kalau Tsuna menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di dalam vas yang ada di kamar tempat anak lainnya tertidur.

Walaupun sudah 1 bulan lebih berlalu sejak kejadian di Holy Island, tampaknya selain Chrome dan Tsuna belum ada yang sadar lagi. Dan setelah kejadian penyerangan di kamar Tsuna, ia berubah menjadi anak yang periang dan disenangi semua orang di Vongola.

"Kuharap mereka akan sadar suatu hari—" melihat kearah anak laki-laki berambut hitam di ruangan Ugetsu, ia meletakkan beberapa bunga di sana, "—dengan begitu aku punya teman untuk bermain!"

"Bukankah ada Chrome?" Tanya Giotto menyenderkan badannya di dinding kamar itu.

"Chrome pemalu—selalu bersama dengan Zio Spade," Tsuna menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar sebelum menabrak Ugetsu yang baru akan masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah maafkan aku Tsuna, kau tidak apa?"

"Ah, Zio Ugetsu!" Melompat-lompat, mengisyaratkan Ugetsu untuk menggendongnya. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Tsuna, Ugetsu tertawa dan menggendong Tsuna, "ini untuk Zio!"

"Bunga yang cantik, terima kasih Tsunayoshi..."

"Uhm! Sekarang tinggal ketempat Zio G, turunkan aku Zio Ugetsu!" Tsuna ingin turun sendiri, tetapi melihat jarak yang jauh dari lantai—membuat Tsuna harus meminta bantuan Ugetsu. Tetapi ia menggeleng—dan berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Giotto.

"E—eh, kenapa?"

"Karena Zio G baru kembali dari misi—Zio Ugetsu ingin bertemu dengannya," Giotto yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan Ugetsu malah membuat pria Jepang itu malu dan menggaruk dagunya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah—ayo kita pergi," Giotto tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah Rain Guardiannya memerah dan mendorong punggung Ugetsu pelan menuju ke tempat G.

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

G tampak memakai jas hitamnya dengan kemeja putih. Memakai kacamata miliknya dan melihat laporan yang dibawa oleh anak buah Vongola saat itu. Tampak serius untuk memeriksa pekerjaan yang ada di depannya, G menyuruh beberapa hal pada anak buah Vongola itu, dan orang itu segera menunduk dan pergi dari sana.

"Zio G!" Suara yang khas itu membuat G menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat Tsuna berlari kearahnya. Dengan segera melepaskan cincin Vongolanya—karena tubuh Tsuna memang masih bereaksi dengan cincin itu. Menunduk, dan membiarkan sang pemuda memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei Tsuna, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Baik—Zio Spade lagi-lagi bertengkar dengan Zio Alaude, dan Tsuna akhirnya mengajak Chrome bermain di luar!" Tsuna tampak tidak bisa tenang dan menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan hari itu, "tetapi seperti biasa Chrome tiba-tiba menghilang dan sudah bersama Zio Spade lagi..."

"Lalu, apakah kau mau bertemu dengannya?" Tsuna yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh G mengangguk, dan G hanya tersenyum, "ia ada di dalam kamar—masuklah, ah kau tahu dimana Ugetsu?"

"Hum? Ada di belakang Zio!" Tsuna yang masih berada di gendongan G menoleh ke belakang G dan tersenyum.

"Huh?" Belum saja G menoleh, Ugetsu sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup cuping telinganya.

"G—aku merindukanmu~" membisikkan kata-kata itu di depan telinga pemuda berambut merah itu—membuat wajahnya semerah warna rambutnya. Dengan segera berbalik untuk melepaskannya—dengan Tsuna yang masih ada di gendongannya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Ugetsu! Sudah kukatakan—" ketika menoleh kebelakang, hanya bayangan tubuh Ugetsu yang bisa dilihat. Saat ini, G terhimpit oleh tubuh Ugetsu yang berada hanya beberapa centi dari tubuhnya, dan juga dinding yang ada di belakangnya, "—U-Ugetsu?"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu G—" G melupakan sifat Ugetsu yang akan menjadi seperti ini jika ia tidak menampakkan dirinya selama satu hari saja di depan pemuda itu. Saat ini, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Ugetsu. Sementara sang pemuda Jepang itu menarik dagu G dan akan menciumnya.

"Hum?" Melihat kedua orang pamannya yang ada di sekitarnya, Tsuna yang tidak mengerti apapun karena bagaimanapun usianya yang baru beranjak 5 tahun membuatnya hanya bingung melihat mereka, "Zio Ugetsu ingin mencium Zio G juga?"

...

Baik G maupun Ugetsu melupakan anak satu ini. Menoleh kearah Tsuna sebelum G langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Sementara Ugetsu tampak tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Lagi—memang Tsuna melihat siapa lagi yang melakukan—itu?"

"Ah, tadi—ketika Zio Spade dan juga Zio Alaude sedang berdua, tiba-tiba Zio Enzo datang dan memeluk Zio Alaude," Tsuna menerangkan kejadian yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia keluar untuk memetik bunga, "ketika itu—Zio Enzo mencium Zio Alaude, dan entah kenapa malah membuat Zio Spade marah dan bertengkar dengan mereka berdua..."

...

Dan kedua pria itu hanya bisa terdiam dan bersweatdrop ria mendengar pernyataan polos anak itu—

"Maaf tadi ada pekerjaan sedikit jadi sedikit terlambat—" Giotto tampak berlari kecil dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Tsuna langsung menghampiri ayahnya dan Giotto menunduk untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Tsuna, "—kau belum masuk ke dalam?"

"Belum—soalnya tadi Tsuna digendong Zio G, dan Zio Ugetsu menghalangi Zio G untuk menurunkan Tsuna karena akan mencium Zio G..."

...

"Ini gawat—" G tampak mundur teratur ketika merasakan aura tidak enak dari sekitar bossnya itu. Setelah kejadian di kamar, Giotto menjadi seorang Son-Complex yang overprotective dengan anak angkatnya itu. Dan ia tahu—jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tsuna, walaupun itu adalah dia—Giotto tidak akan mungkin tinggal diam.

"G, Ugetsu—apa yang kubilang sebelumnya tentang .?"

"I—itu, Giotto-dono—" Ugetsu mencoba untuk tenang sekaligus menenangkan sang boss. Tetapi sepertinya tidak mempan, dan yang dilihat oleh Tsuna setelah itu adalah ayahnya yang bertengkar dengan kedua Zionya.

"Lagi-lagi semuanya bertengkar—" melihat kondisi di depannya sebelum berbalik menuju ke kamar yang ada di depannya, "—Tsuna bosan..."

Berjalan dan dengan sedikit berjinjit Tsuna memutar knop pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Masuk ke dalam sambil membawa bunga—melihat kearah tempat tidur king size yang ditempati oleh anak laki-laki seusianya yang berambut perak.

"Selamat sore—" baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk, Tsuna menyadari sesuatu. Sosok anak laki-laki berambut perak tampak duduk dan memandangi jendela dengan mata hijaunya yang kosong. Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam—dan anak laki-laki itu menatap kearah Tsuna, "—hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Tsuna berlari kecil—menghampiri anak itu dan ketika sadar sudah berada di atas tempat tidur yang cukup tinggi, dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Namaku Tsuna—siapa namamu?"

"Ja—jangan mendekat!" Anak itu tampak ketakutan, mundur perlahan—mencoba untuk menjauh dari Tsuna. Tsuna tampak terkejut tetapi hanya diam dan menatap anak itu, "di—dimana ini..."

"Ini tempat papa Giotto dan semua Zio tinggal..."

"Ke—kenapa aku disini?" Anak itu tampak ketakutan—menutup telinganya dan matanya, "dimana aneki?"

"Zio G membawamu kemari—dan aku tidak mengerti siapa aneki..." Tsuna tampak bingung dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi.

"Su—sudah kubilang jangan mendekat!" Anak itu tampak ketakutan, tidak sadar malah mendorong Tsuna hingga tubuhnya terbentur meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan memecahkan gelas yang ada di atas meja itu. Anak itu sendiri terkejut—sebelum bangkit dan mencoba berlari keluar.

"A—aduh," Tsuna mengaduh kesakitan ketika terjatuh. Ia memang bukan seseorang yang akan cepat menangis meskipun terluka, "e—eh? Hei, kau mau kema—"

"Tsuna, suara apa tadi?" Giotto yang mendengar suara pecahan kaca langsung membuka pintu dan membuat anak tadi menabraknya hingga jatuh.

"Papa?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Giotto tampak melihat anak berambut perak itu, tersenyum dan menunduk untuk melihatnya. Tsuna sendiri turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri ayahnya beserta kedua Zionya.

"Tenang saja, papa, Zio Ugetsu, dan Zio G bukan orang jahat—" Tsuna menghampiri anak itu ketika sadar kalau anak itu tampak ketakutan melihat ketiga orang dewasa itu. Tetapi anak itu langsung menerobos—dan berlari sambil memegangi telinganya, "—ah, tunggu!"

"Tsuna, kau terluka!" Giotto melihat pelipis kanan Tsuna yang berdarah karena terkena goresan pecahan kaca. Sementara Tsuna sendiri tampak tidak kesakitan malah menatap kearah anak laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Gara-gara bocah itukah?" G tampak kesal dan akan mengejar bocah itu sebelum Tsuna memegang tangannya dan mencoba menghentikan pamannya itu, "Tsuna?"

"Zio G jangan memarahinya, Tsuna tahu dia masih takut!"

...

Giotto, G, dan Ugetsu hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan terkejut. Tentu saja Tsuna mengerti, anak itu masih trauma dengan tempat itu—karena Tsuna juga merasakan hal yang sama saat itu.

Setelah lukanya diobati, dengan segera Tsuna beranjak dari hadapan ayahnya dan berlari keluar. Mencari anak berambut perak itu. Berlari kecil, hingga mendengarkan suara sebuah melodi unik yang tampak seperti nyanyian Lullaby. Tsuna menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, menemukan anak laki-laki itu memojokkan dirinya (?) Di sebuah ruangan kosong yang berada di ujung manshion.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" Tsuna mencoba melihat dan menyapa anak itu yang langsung tersentak dan menatap Tsuna, "jangan takut—Tsuna, papa, dan semua Zio disini tidak akan menyakitimu lagi..."

...

Anak itu mengangguk, tetapi tetap tidak mau mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna hanya tersenyum lebar dan memaklumi karena ia sendiri juga tidak mau mendekati orang asing yang ada di sekitarnya walaupun pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau Papanya dan juga semua Zio baik padanya.

"Namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada—siapa namamu?"

...

"Hayato—Gokudera Hayato," melihat kearah Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya yang hanya menjauhi Tsuna, membuat Gokudera menjadi tidak enak sendiri.

"Itu—suara tadi darimana? Bagus sekali—" Tsuna yang mendengar suara lagu dari sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Gokudera membuat Tsuna penasaran sementara yang ditanya malah bingung mendengarnya.

"Suara? Memangnya—ada suaranya?"

"Tentu saja—" Tsuna mengangguk dan menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung. Menyentuh, dan liontinnya tampak terbuka dan mengalunkan lagu yang sama dengan yang ia dengar tadi, "—dengar?"

"Tidak—aku tidak mendengar apapun..."

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

Malam sudah menjelang—ketika G masih berada di ruangannya dan mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang 'cukup banyak' yang terlantar di atas mejanya. Mengacak rambut merahnya seraya menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang ada di mulutnya, ia tampak berkonsentrasi hingga pintu didepannya terbuka dan Giotto muncul dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua buah espresso.

"Kau mau istirahat sebentar?"

"Ya—" menghela nafas dan menatap Giotto, melepaskan kacamata miliknya dan menyenderkan kepalanya, "—bagaimana keadaan Tsuna?"

"Masih mencoba membujuk anak itu," Giotto memberikan secangkir espresso pada G dan duduk di dekatnya sambil menyerup espresso miliknya sendiri, "kau sendiri sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama denganku G?"

...

"Ia hanyalah bocah yang liar dan juga penakut," meletakkan cangkirnya setelah sedikit menyesapnya, G hanya menutup matanya sejenak, "aku bukan orang seperti itu..."

...

Giotto hanya diam menatap G dengan tatapan 'kau-bercanda-itulah-dirimu'.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu Giotto," G tampak kesal dengan empat urat marah berada di kepalanya, "tetapi memang—ada beberapa sisi dalam dirinya yang mirip denganku..."

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya?" Giotto tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa kertas yang tercampur dengan laporan dan tugasnya, yang berisi data adopsi untuk anak itu. Wajah G seketika memerah karena itu, dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera.

"A—aku hanya tidak suka anak liar sepertinya menjadi semakin liar diluar!" Tampak gugup, Giotto malah tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Papa!" Suara itu langsung membuat Giotto dan G menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang berlari dan menghampiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"Gokudera-kun—menghilang lagi," Tsuna tampak panik dan juga cemas. Sementara G tampak langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar.

"G!"

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

_'Kau pasti bisa memainkan lagu ini—dan kalau kau sudah bisa, mainkan di depanku oke?'_

_'Tetapi—apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?'_

_'Tentu saja—dan saat itu tiba, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu...'_

_'Baiklah—aku akan menunggumu! Ini janji kita berdua bukan?'_

_'Ya_—_aku akan menunggumu Hayato-kun..._'

Meringkuk di sudut ruangan kosong yang berada di ujung manshion, tampak Gokudera hanya memeluk lututnya. Semua memori yang ada di kepalanya, yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu sebelum ia berakhir di neraka itu.

Sosok itu tidak pernah datang—dan lagu itu tidak pernah lagi bisa ia dengarkan. Dan saat ini, ia tidak mengenal tempat maupun orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

'_Dimana ibu!'_

_'Ia tidak akan datang—kau akan ikut dengan kami sekarang!'_

_'Kalian bohong!'_

_'Ibumu sudah membuangmu anak kecil, kami akan membawamu sekarang..._'

Dan pada akhirnya memang yang mereka katakan benar—sosok ibunya tidak pernah datang. Dan semua harinya berubah menjadi neraka dengan semua obat dan juga rasa sakit yang setiap hari ia rasakan.

"Tidak—tidak lagi..."

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Tch—dimana bocah itu," G tampak terengah-engah dan menatap segala arah mencari Gokudera. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan sudah 2 jam ia mencari ke segala arah, "benar-benar—"

...

Lagi-lagi suara lagu yang terdengar dari koridor itu. Lagu yang didengar oleh Tsuna dan berasal dari liontin milik Gokudera. Menatap sekitarnya—mencari sumber suara yang akhirnya diketahui berasal dari ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong itu.

"Ruangan ini—" menatap kearah ruangan yang ada di depannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan tangannya tampak tergenggam erat. Ia berjalan, melihat kearah anak laki-laki yang meringkuk di bawah piano hitam yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

...

'_G—kau benar-benar pandai memainkannya..._'

"Entah hanya kebetulan atau—" menghela nafas dan mengangkat tubuh Gokudera dengan lembut. Menatap rambut perak itu, "—kau benar-benar mirip dengannya..."

...

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya membuka pintu ini?"

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

CKLEK!

Menutup pintu kamar Gokudera, G tampak keluar setelah menidurkan kembali Gokudera di tempatnya lagi. Menghela nafas—melihat kearah pintu, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"G—" matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam dan memakai kimono putihnya. Tersenyum kearahnya dan menghampiri—mencium pelipis kanannya, "—bagaimana keadaan Gokudera-kun?"

"Aku menemukannya, dan baru saja menidurkannya diatas tempat tidur..."

...

"Entah bagaimana kan—" Ugetsu menatap G, senyumannya tampak sedikit memudar, "ia tampak sangat mirip—dengan Lavina-san..."

...

G menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan terkejut—melihat kekasihnya yang tampak tersenyum pahit. Ia juga menyadarinya—wajah Gokudera sangat mirip dengan Lavina.

Lavina—yang pernah ada di hatinya—

"Bukan hanya itu—aku menemukannya di ruangan itu," tatapan G tampak bingung bercampur sedih. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menatap mata Ugetsu.

"G..."

"Kenapa semua kebetulan ini, selalu membuatku mengingat Lavina—" G menutup matanya, menghela nafas panjang. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang ada di beranda. Ugetsu menatap G yang terus tidak menatapnya, membuat Ugetsu menarik dagu G dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya? Aku bisa mengalah dan menunggumu bisa memberikan seluruh perhatianmu padaku," tersenyum, melihat G yang wajahnya memerah dan menutupi mulutnya.

"Bo—bodoh, aku tidak mungkin kembali padanya karena ia sudah menikah!"

"Begitu?"

"La—lagipula, aku hanya menyukaimu kok..."

Kali ini giliran wajah Ugetsu yang tampak memerah karena perkataan G. Dan dengan segera senyuman lebar tampak tercermin, dan ia memeluk G dengan sangat erat.

"G, aku juga sangat mencintaimu!"

"Ja—jangan memelukku sembarangan!"

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Kaa-san..."

Malamnya, G tampak sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan Vongola ketika tiba-tiba mendengarkan igauan dari Gokudera saat itu. Menatap anak itu, dan mendekatinya untuk duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Mengusap kepala kecilnya, tiba-tiba matanya bergerak, terbuka menampakkan warna hijau tosca.

"Sudah sadar bocah?"

Melihat G yang tampak dekat sekali dengannya itu membuat Goku terkejut dan segera menjauh dari G—yang tentu membuatnya jatuh karena terlalu jauh mundur kebelakang.

"Kau tidak apa?" G mengintip dan melihat Goku yang menahan tangisnya karena sakit di kepala ketika terbentur lantai.

"A—aku tidak apa..."

...

"Hhahaha!" Menutup matanya, G tampak tertawa keras melihat kelakuan anak itu. Pada akhirnya menepuk kepala kecil Gokudera dan mencoba menenangkannya, "baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Ke—kenapa, kau membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu, dan memberimu tempat yang aman dari orang-orang brengsek itu," G menggendong Gokudera dan mendudukkannya di sisi ranjang sementara ia tampak berjongkok dan melihat Gokudera, "kau sendiri kenapa kau mengindar?"

"Karena—aku tidak percaya padamu," menatapnya takut-takut, Gokudera mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan tidak membuat suaranya bergetar, "kau—bukan teman mereka?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang kau sebut mereka..."

"Me—mereka yang memisahkanku dengan kaa-san, dan memberikanku beberapa obat yang membuatku sakit—" tubuh kecilnya tampak gemetar dan wajahnya tampak pucat, "—a-aku tidak mau kembali ke sana..."

"Tenang saja—" tersenyum, G menepuk pelan dan mengusap kepala Gokudera dengan lembut, "—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu kemanapun..."

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

Malam itu, markas Vongola tampak tenang dan juga sepi. Tsuna tampak tertidur dengan Giotto, G tampak tertidur diatas kursi yang ada di ruangan Gokudera.

"Kita harus menjalankan rencana kita ini—" beberapa orang tampak berada didekat kamar Gokudera dan G, merencanakan sesuatu, "—kita akan membawa anak-anak itu satu per satu..."

Membuka ruangan itu—menemukan Gokudera yang entah bagaimana secara kebetulan terbangun dan mengucek matanya, menatap kearah beberapa orang yang ada di ambang pintu itu.

"Si—siapa kalian?" Tampak ketakutan dan menatap mereka, Gokudera mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur itu sebelum salah seorang dari mereka menangkapnya dan menutup mulutnya, "mmmph!"

G tampak membuka matanya untuk melihat jendela kamar mereka terbuka dan sosok Gokudera serta beberapa orang lainnya itu menghilang dari sana.

"Gokudera—Hayato?"

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Sudah kukatakan bukan—" salah seorang yang membawa Gokudera, yang merupakan orang yang saat itu selamat dari ledakan di Holy Island tampak berada dibagian belakang mobil yang melaju. Bersama Gokudera yang mulutnya tampak diikat dan ia tampak ketakutan, "—pada akhirnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa membantumu kabur dari kami..."

"_Bu—Bukankah kau bilang akan menyelamatkanku?_" Air matanya tampak menetes dan ia tampak ketakutan serta menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku, "_dasar pembohong—aku tidak ingin ketempat itu lagi!_"

BANG!

CKIIIT!

Satu letusan senjata dan mobil tampak oleng karena bannya yang pecah. G tampak membidik dengan tepat ketika itu, dan membuat mobil itu terbalik dan berhenti dengan kasarnya.

"Caraku salah..." Dengan segera berlari kearah mobil yang sudah berasap dan berhenti. Beberapa orang tampak keluar dan siap menyerangnya dengan beberapa senjata, "tch—kukira akan istirahat..."

Mengeluarkan cincin Vongola yang tadinya ia simpan di saku kemejanya, memakainya dan mengeluarkan busur miliknya yang diselimuti oleh flame berwarna merah. Menatap beberapa orang—sebelum bergerakn cepat menyerang beberapa orang yang ikut menyerangnya juga itu.

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"A—apa lagi sekarang..." Gokudera tampak sedikit terluka dan menatap sekitarnya yang tampak kacau. Mencoba membuka ikatan agar bisa kabur, "siapa yang membuat mobil ini berhenti—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hayato?"

Mata hijaunya tampak menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka karena rusak itu. Sosok pria berambut merah itu sudah berada di sana, dengan beberapa luka yang tampak di tubuhnya.

"Ka—kau, kenapa ada disini?"

"Heh—bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu dari mereka? Aku bukan orang yang mudah melanggar janji!"

...

Goku tampak terkejut dan menatap kearah G, hanya terdiam dan menatap Gokudera sebelum menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita pulang—"

"E—eh, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak..."

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Mau kemana?"

Gokudera yang pada akhirnya menyerah dan hanya bisa menuruti G yang membawanya kekamar—seharusnya, karena saat ini kamar mereka sudah lewat dan mereka terus berjalan kesebuah tempat.

"Ikut saja..."

Berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang ada di pojokan ruangan, tempat G menemukan Gokudera. Di ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor—tempat yang memiliki sebuah piano hitam ditengah ruangan itu.

"Eh tempat ini?"

"Kenapa—kau pergi ketempat ini..." G menurunkan Gokudera dan berjalan ketengah ruangan. Mengintari piano yang ada di depannya, sementara Gokudera berjalan dan mendekati G.

"Karena—aku seperti merasakan kaa-san ada disini," duduk di kursi piano itu, mengeluarkan kalung liontin yang ada di lehernya dan membukanya.

"Liontin itu—" G mendengarkan suara yang keluar dari liontion itu.

"Kaa-san memberikan kalung ini padaku sebelum ia pergi," masih belum bisa mendengarkan lagu itu, Goku langsung menutup liontin itu sementara G berjalan kearah Gokudera dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa nama ibumu...?"

...

"Lavina..."

Mendengar nama itu—G hanya terdiam, menatap kearah Gokudera. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sama sekali. Ia hanya menghela nafas—membuka penutup piano itu dan mulai menekan tuts piano yang ada di depannya, memainkan nada yang sama dengan yang terdengar di liontin Gokudera.

"Eh? Bagaimana—kau bisa memainkan lagu itu?"

"Hm? Kau sudah bisa mendengarnya?" G tetap memainkan itu sambil menatap kearah Gokudera yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia sendiri terkejut, ketika nada yang tadinya tidak bisa ia dengar kembali bisa ia dengar, "tentu saja aku bisa memainkannya—karena... Aku yang membuatkannya..."

"Huh? Tetapi—kaa-san berkata yang membuatnya adalah, seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya," Gokudera menatap G yang hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis, "apakah kau—"

...

"—ayahku?"

Dan suara piano yang sumbang terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Gokudera sebelum G menghentikan permainannya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar dan aura gelap.

"Mana mungkin aku ayahmu bocah—memangnya kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak—ibu membawaku ke tempat suaminya, tetapi kemudian aku di titipkan ke tempat nenek..." Gokudera tampak hanya diam dan menghela nafas panjang, "ketika kaa-san berkata jika—ia akan menjemputku lagi, mereka datang dan membawaku..."

...

"Lalu—apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan—" terdiam beberapa saat, tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan G, "—aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa...aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada kata-kata kaa-san, atau mereka..."

"Kalau begitu—bagaimana dengan tinggal disini dan benar-benar menjadi anakku?"

"Huh? Apa tidak apa?" Gokudera melihat kearah G yang hanya menepuk kepala kecilnya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini?" G memainkan lagi sebuah lagu yang tampak riang dan juga bersemangat. Tentu saja ia tahu lagu itu—lagu ucapan ulang tahun yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Dari ibumu—" menunjuk liontin yang dipegang oleh Gokudera, membuka—dan kali ini ia bisa mendengarkan suara lagu yang berbunyi disana. Menunjuk ukiran yang ada di jam itu—menunjuk angka 09.09, "—angka kelahiranmu bukan?"

Dan G melihat Gokudera yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ba—baiklah," G menoleh kearah Gokudera yang menundukkan wajahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "aku akan tinggal disini..."

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Papa, menurut papa bagaimana keadaan Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna sedang memakan makanan paginya bersama dengan Giotto dan lainnya selain G dan juga Gokudera.

"Tergantung pada mereka, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengandalkan G dan juga kepercayaan anak itu," Giotto memakan makanannya dengan tenang dan sesekali membantu Tsuna yang makanannya tercecer kemana-mana, "yang pasti—"

DHUAR!

"Eek!" Tsuna tampak tersedak makanannya karena terkejut dengan suara ledakan yang terdengar sangat besar itu. Giotto yang panik segera memberikannya air putih dan menyuruhnya minum agar tidak tersedak, "su—suara apa itu papa?"

"Entahlah—tetapi sepertinya aku tahu..."

—

**Gokudera Hayato | 4**

—

"Bocah pemalas, darimana kau bisa mendapatkan peledak yang aku sembunyikan dikamar bodoh!" G tampak terbatuk ditengah asap yang mengepul dikamar Gokudera.

"Salah sendiri kenapa menyimpannya ditempat kaa-san," menjulurkan lidahnya, Gokudera tampak berlari keluar masih dengan piyamanya.

"Jangan memakainya disini, ini markas mafia bodoh! Dan lagi, kenapa kau memakainya? Aku hanya membangunkanmu tidur!"

"Salahmu sendiri karena mengajakku selarut itu semalam," berlari kembali setelah menjulurkan lidah untuk kedua kalinya kearah G yang langsung mengejarnya.

"Ada apa G?" G langsung menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba ketika Giotto berada di depannya.

"Bocah itu menyebalkan dan liar!"

"Itulah konsekuensimu mengajakku tinggal disini, orang tua!"

"Hee?" Tsuna berlari dan menghampiri Gokudera yang langsung berhenti sambil tersenyum lebar, "jadi kau akan tinggal disini seperti Tsuna?"

"U—uhm, ya aku akan tinggal disini..."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman!" Tsuna tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah Gokudera tampak memerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menerima uluran tangannya dan pergi ke ruangan makan bersama Tsuna. G dan Giotto tampak melihat mereka berdua, dan Giotto hanya mengangkat bahunya sementara G menghela nafas panjang.

"Oi—bocah ganti pakaianmu dulu dan cuci mukamu baru pergi makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau—!"

—

**Gokudera Hayato | End**

—

Nami : Kemarin, Tsuna sudah mengakui Giotto dan mau nerima dia jadi papanya, sekarang gentian deh sama Goku ^^

Nate : Buu, tetapi kenapa ada GxLavina ==;;

Nami : Ka—karena demi kepentingan jalan cerita? :D tapi tetep UgetsuxG kok, cuman slight doang ^^

Noa : kenapa Goku bisa awalnya ga denger jadi denger? Dan kenapa Cuma nada dari liontinnya aja yang ga bisa di denger?

Nami : itu karena shock, biasanya kalau shock itu timbulnya efek beda-beda. Malah ada yang sampe amnesia. Nah yang ini mungkin karena mamanya yang ninggalin, dan satu-satunya yang jadi penghubung Cuma liontin dia, dan ketika Goku kayaknya nyalahin mamanya, dia ga terima dan shock sehingga ga bisa denger lagu itu.

Nate : …daripada bingung mending bales pertanyaan deh…

**aliagepyon – **Giotto ga papa kok :3 sudah update \O/

**alwayztora – **ini kurang kilat?

**Rose – **nah itu masih rahasia ^^ iya, Tsuna masih 5 tahun :3


End file.
